You Win
by naive-wings
Summary: Two bodies, one person. That’s yami and hikari. Love one, love the other, but Vixen doesn’t understand. Ryou x Kura x Vixen OC


/…/ Mind link

You Win

She quietly tiptoed out to the front door with her suitcase. The white haired yami lay asleep on the couch. Opening the door, she whispered two words as she slipped out.

"You win."

It had been a little over three months since she'd left for the student exchange program. He missed her. He still had his host. Well you couldn't really call him a host anymore since the Pharaoh had given them separate bodies. But his Yadonushi missed her too. He could still remember the day they discovered her departure.

* * *

_He finally had both of them. The two people he loved. His koi dressed in black leather standing over their brunette lover who was handcuffed to the bed. She looked so helpless and scared in her skimpy school girl outfit. Yet they could tell she was excited and willing. He descended upon her with such aggression, ravishing her innocent lips and molesting every inch of her untainted body. It was interesting to see his koi playing the seme. Tired of being the voyeur, he decided it was his turn for fun. Releasing her gentle lips he heard her whisper, "You win."_

" Kura !" his little host came running out of his bedroom, " Kura !"

Kura was not pleased to be roused from his slumber, while he was having such a nice dream too.

"What is it koi?"

"She's gone!" he's frantic

"Calm down. Who's gone?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes

"Vixen! She's left!"  
"What?" she left?

"Look!" the younger boy waved a paper in the other's face. He took it and read.

**Dear Ryou,**

**Sorry I've left without notice. As you know, I've been offered a chance to participate in the Student Exchange Program in Kobe . After all that has happened, I've decided it's for the best that I take this offer. I really care for you both. That's why I have to leave. I don't want to get between you. Good-bye.**

**Vixen Lee**

**PS. Tell Kura he won.**

He stared at the words on the page, mind a blur. Ryou got up from the couch and returned with the Tomb Robber's favourite coat. The black trench coat from when the Pharaoh got his memories back. Kura looked up at him in confusion.

"Go for a walk." Ryou told him. "You need to think."

Over time, the yami had developed an admiration for the boy. He always kept his composure, and his understanding of the ex-spirit was remarkable.

"Thanks" he put on the coat and opened the door, "I'll be back for lunch."

Here he was, at the park, on a bench, alone. Kura had been walking around for hours. He looked over the letter again. 'Tell Kura he won' "What did I win?" he thought, "Unless…"

_"Fine, a contest then." __Kura_ _suggested "Stealing from each other. The one who steals something the other cannot recover or replace wins." _

_"Sure" she answered as if it was no challenge _

_"I wasn't called the King of Thieves for nothing" he smirked _

_"That may be, but I'm no novice either." _

A smile crept on his face thinking about some of their 'loot'. He stole her cookie so she stole his lunch. She took his favourite t-shirt and wore it to school. He got it back during gym and replaced it with one that said " Kura 's Hot"

"I'm not quite sure who won that round because she kept and wears it." He laughed.

She 'stolen' his date at the party Devlin held for one dance. Of course that was just fun, Ryou was quite willing to follow her. He then decided to steal her. Kura let out a laugh realising how silly that one was and remembering the day. She'd gotten into the apartment he had with Ryou to take something else. He'd caught her and announced that he was stealing her.

"Now that I think about it, she was pretty good natured about it."

She'd actually stayed with them as if she had been stolen. That was about a month ago. He realised that over time, he'd grown to like her, which was a big change considering how much he disliked her at first. That was the whole reason for the contest. He tried to recollect what the wager had been.

_"The loser has to leave." _

"Did I say that? Oh Ra, I can not believe I said that! Why would she even agree? Then again I never expected her to ever admit defeat. She didn't seem like that type who would be willing to leave her friends over a bet that that... What did I steal from her anyway? Her necklace? No, how did she get into my sock drawer anyways? Her cell phone? No, koi made me give it back. Her favourite knife? No, she took mine so we had to exchange… None of that stuff could explain her surrender. No, it must be something very important. Something precious. Something close to her heart… What could it be? I don't get it. If whatever it was is so important why didn't she ask for it back? She just… left."

Kura 's mind was flying with hundreds of questions has he mumbled to himself. He didn't even notice time fly by

" Kura ?"

The white-haired teen looked up to see his other bent down to look at him.

"Ryou? What are you doing here?"

"It's four o'clock already. You missed lunch."

"It is that late already? I didn't notice." he bowed his head.

"I got a bit worried when you didn't respond through our mind link."

"I'm sorry…"

Ryou wasn't used to seeing his dominant yami in this state. His heart stung to see him.

" Kura ," he stuck out his hand "come on, let's go home.

The yami smiled slightly and walked back to the apartment holding his light's hand.

Letting them both in, Ryou instructed his other to shower while dinner was made. The meal was picked at in silence. Neither boy really felt like eating. Kura excused himself and went to his room. Ryou put the leftovers in the fridge and went to check on his darkness. He pushed the door open to see the normally masculine Tomb Robber hugging his pillow, nose buried deep. He raised his head to look at the boy in the door way.

/It still smells like her./

The ex-spirit had given her his bed for her stay. A sad smile was on his face was he reminisced.

"I put her here so she couldn't escape. She never even tried." he inhaled the pillow.

Ryou sat down beside his boyfriend.

" Kura ?"

Walnut met chocolate and sighed.

/Ryou, what did I steal/

Ryou was confused,

"What do you mean Kura ?"

"Vixen, she said I won. That means I stole something that she couldn't get back."

The hikari put his arms around the yami. The latter picked up the letter again to look at, trying to detect a clue to what could have caused her departure.

"May I?"

Kura handed Ryou the paper. He looked at it for a few minutes, then at Kura .

" Kura … you love her don't you?"

"What?" Kura suddenly sat up. "No! I have you! I… I just miss her!"

Ryou let out a small laugh at his yami's defensiveness. It was cute how quickly he was to quell any possible hint that he might be unfaithful.

"Did you think about her a lot? Almost as much as me?"

"Yes" he replied in a small voice.

"When she cried, you felt like you'd do anything to make her smile again"

"Yea…"

"Seeing her smile and laugh made you happy too didn't it?"

He nodded.

" Kura ," he took the pillow from the other boy. "I want you to close your eyes" he obeyed. "Compare how you feel about me and how you feel about her… It's the same isn't it?"

He opened his eyes and nodded guiltily.

"How did you know?"

" Kura , you and I are one yet two. We're two separated haves of the same soul. What you feel, I feel. What I feel, you feel. Remember?"

"You mean…"

Ryou nodded, "I love her too. You know, I knew she had a crush me. She told me a while ago. I never told her how I felt though. I could tell she liked you too, but from the way she acted, unrequited feelings didn't seem like something she would leave over. Unless something changed."

"I need to tell you something." Kura 's eyes were filled with guilt. "Please don't get mad at me."

Ryou looked at him curiously.

"The night before Vixen left, we were fighting again. I don't remember how exactly, but we ended up on the couch with her on my lap. We were so close, I… "

"What happened Kura ?"

/I kissed her/ Kura hid his face in the pillow/ please don't be angry/

/I'm not/ he replied gently lowering the pillow from his partner's eyes. He laughed his melodious laugh. "You always were the aggressive one Kura . Leave it to you to make the first move out of us both."

"You're not mad?"

"How can I be mad at you for doing something I wanted to?" he smiled, hugging his love. They sat holding each other in silence.

"Oh Ryou, why did she have to leave us?"

"Because she fell in love."

Kura 's eyes opened wide, not understanding.

"You stole her heart Kura . That's what she couldn't take back"

"But why? If you and I both love her, what would be wrong?"

"Vixen doesn't understand the two persons-one soul thing. She sees us as a couple. Because of that kiss, she knows the feelings are returned. Since she doesn't know how I feel, she thinks she'd break us up. She doesn't understand that she can't fall in love with one of us and not the other, or that if one of us loves someone the other feels the same way. "

"Oh"

"Don't feel bad koi, you were caught up in the moment and there was no way you could have known how'd she'd react."

"Will she ever come back? I miss her."

"I don't know, I hope so."

There was another moment of silence which was broken by Kura 's sudden laughter.

"You didn't lose it did you?" Ryou was a bit scared, considering his yami's past.

"No, I was just thinking how I'm the man in this relationship and here I am all whiny and you're the one comforting me. Who says Bakura Ryou is weak?"

"I'm actually hurting just as much as you. It's just that I've gotten so used to pretending everything is okay that it takes me sometime to fully react. You on the other hand may have been a ruthless King of Thieves 5000 years ago, but you always hid your emotions, stayed aloof. Only in these past few years, you finally started dealing with them, and reaching out the people. I guess it just got a bit overwhelming."

Kura stared in amazement how well his hikari had just summed him up.

"Not to mention you have one heck of a dream fantasy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do I really look that good in black leather?" Ryou quickly hopped off the bed before Kura grabbed him. "What? It's not my fault you started getting lax with the mind link when you dream!"

Kura chased his lover around the apartment until they were so tired they had to sleep.

" Kura …" Ryou spoke up in the darkness, "Vixen will come back someday right?"

"It's only a temporary thing right, this student exchange? She'll be back, and we'll abduct her into our bed."

"You're sick Kura " he snuggled closer

"Says the boy who watched my dreams."

They fell asleep in each other's comforting arms.

* * *

That was in August, three months ago. Kura and Ryou had tried asking Atemu and Yugi, but Vixen had told them not to tell the Bakuras anything. True to his explanation, Ryou did become depressed as time went by. But knowing that she loved him too and that someday she would return gave him some hope and had kept him from breaking down. He was a smart boy, he knew a girl wasn't the whole world and he had Kura too. In fact, he was taking it much better than Kura . After three weeks, Ryou stopped moping and tried to get on with life. True, every now and again, he'd think about her. He could be found writing notes to her or poems or just random prose that reflected his emotions. Kura sulked more often. He was frequently found drawing broken hearts, hearts with missing pieces or a single rose. "

"She was The Desert Rose in her Egyptian incarnation" he'd told Ryou. "She was the only robber in the whole of Egypt that was even close to my skill"

Occasionally he'd attempt to sketch her face, but he'd always get frustrated when he couldn't recall or capture a certain aspect of her. Unlike Ryou, Kura didn't get out of his slump. He didn't even have the energy or interest to fight to Atemu. Yugi had even given permission to the Pharaoh to provoke the Tomb Robber, but he was only rewarded with sad eyes. Eyes that were once a glaring walnut were now a muddy brown. Of course only the four boys knew what was going on with Kura . Like Ryou, Kura was also a master at masking his feelings. It was a survival technique he'd developed. After all, he couldn't have become the most feared robber in Egypt by being soft.

At school he was still the same wild frightening madman of a delinquent along with Marik. But Marik noticed a difference in his fellow yami. He knew better than to ask. He'd seen what happened to those that angered the Tomb Robber.

It was now December. The trees were bare, and the weather was frightfully chilly. School was coming to an end. The teacher wished them "Happy Holidays" and set the students free. The halls were filled with the chatter of students discussing their holiday plans. Bakura Ryou watched his boyfriend absentmindedly tossing things from his locker to his backpack. He took a deep breath. "I need to do this!" he thought to himself.

/Kura, I need to talk to Yugi about something. Go home first./

/Ok/

Ryou finished packing and headed for the Kame Game Shop.

The door opened and set the bell ringing. A red, black and blond spiky haired head popped up from behind the counter.

"Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Ryou smiled his sweet smile.

"Actually, I need to ask you something. I really really hope you won't refuse. It's for Kura ."

Kura dragged himself off the couch to answer the door. Opening it, he was greeted by

"Pharaoh!" he sneered

"I see you're feeling better as of late."

"What do you want?"

"Ryou is going to be away for a few days. He and Yugi are going on a quick trip. They won't tell me why or where. Ryou asked me to stay with you."

"Whatever" he opened the door wider for the other yami to enter.

The hikaris returned after four days. Despite Kura 's protests, Ryou refused to tell him anything.

"But Yugi's telling Atemu!" he whined.

"You'll find out soon I promise." He pecked his lover on the cheek.

"Thank you for letting Atemu stay with you Kura , and for not killing each other. Oh! And before I forget, I'm having a Christmas sleepover. December 24, seven PM , my house. See ya!" Yugi bounced out the door with his Yami in tow.

"Now will you tell me?"

"No!"

It was 6:30 PM December 24, Christmas Eve. Ryou ran around the apartment franticly trying to make sure they had everything. Ever since his trip, Ryou had stopped moping altogether. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were having an affair" Kyra had teased. Ryou had just replied with an "I might be" and pecked him on the lips.

"Did we bring our sleeping bags?"

"My backpack."

"The presents?"

"You're holding onto them!" Kura rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go!"

They finally made it out of the apartment after Ryou had triple checked everything. They made their way to Yugi's. Snow was beginning the falls. The soft flakes floated down and disappeared into their hair.

"Oh shoot!"

"What's the matter Kura ?"

"I'm really sorry koi, but I forgot to get you something. I'll make it up to you I promise."

Ryou laughed sweetly, "It's alright love, I know you will."

"Do you know something that I should?" Kura was suspicious of Ryou's knowing smirk.

"You'll see…"

After twenty minutes, they finally arrived. Yugi greeted them and took their gift for under the tree. Everyone was there, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Marik and Malik, Duke, Serenity even The Kaiba Seto was there.

"So Yug, what's up first?" Joey asked.

"How about a game?" Yugi suggested with a grin.

"What did you have in mind?" Ryou played along.

"A classic game, Truth or Dare!"

No one objected so that's what they played.

"Okay, I'll go first," said Yugi. "Malik, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What are you most afraid of that you might actually have to deal with?"

"Marik on sugar!"

"Hey!"

"I will NEVER look at ketchup the same way again EVER!" Malik giggled and squirmed from his darkness' jabs. "Ok, I pick Tristan."

"Dare"

"Sing a love song to… um… Duke!"

"Wa?... er… okay"

"Lo...ving... you… is easy 'cause you're beau...ti...ful…"

Tristan proceeded to sing the rest of "Loving You" with enough emotion to earn him a fake blow kiss from Duke. They didn't mind because Serenity was certainly very amused. The game continued with weird dares like bra strap and underwear snapping, to the common "kiss whoever" and the common truths of confessions and "who of the same gender would you make out with (or opposite gender if you're gay)"

At 8:30 , there was a knock on the door.

" Kura , truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!"

"You just might regret that yami dearest." smiled Ryou. He looked at Yugi who nodded. " Kura , I dare you to answer the door!"

"That's it?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"It's your Christmas present. We're just too lazy to go get it. So go. Go answer the door."

The whole group followed a few paces behind. Kura reached for the doorknob, wondering what horrors the two hikiris could have planned for him. He turned the knob, opened the door and stared. There on the snow covered front steps was a 17 year old girl in a white puffy jacket. Snow glittered against her black-dyed-red hair. They stared at each other, Kura and the girl, until a voice shook him from his daze.

"You better bring her in before she freezes." came Ryou's voice.

Kura just nodded and complied, taking her suitcase.

"Vixen! How ya been!" Joey practically glomped the teen.

"Hi Joey, I've been good."

"Pup," Joey's blue-eyed boyfriend gave his shirt a tug, "You might want to let her get out of that jacket first or you'll be soaked in melted snow."

"Oh yea, sorry." He said sheepishly

"It's alright" she laughed as she shrugged off the coat.

"So," Malik asked the question that the others all wanted to know, "What brings you back to Domino?"

"Well… the trial period of the exchange is over. After this break I decide if I want to continue with the program for the rest of the year or drop out and come back. I was planning to continue without returning, but Ryou came to visit me last week to explain something and he convinced me there might be something here that's worth my staying. So I came back to check it out. If I find what I'm looking for I'll stay, if I don't I'll go back."

"What are you looking for?" asked Tea.

Vixen didn't answer, but Kura thought he saw her blush. He couldn't be sure since her cheeks were already pink from the cold.

"So what now?" Kaiba asked, changing the subject, "A movie perhaps?"

"Um… I rented Final Destination 2." said Yugi. Since there were no objections, that was the movie they watched. Vixen sat on the sofa next to Ryou who was next to Kura. Partially through the movie, Ryou went to the washroom. When he returned, he sat on the other side of Kura, forcing him to move over and closer to Vixen. Then Yugi decided he wanted to sit on the sofa too with Atemu, so Vixen had to scoot over… towards Kura. There was barely enough room for four people on that couch, and since Yugi and Atemu were making out, Vixen found herself leaning towards Kura. At that moment the movie startled her and she latched onto the closest thing which just happened to be Kura. She buried her face in his chest. Ryou was doing the same thing. Their hands met. She snuck a peek and him as did he, and blushed.

/You planned this didn't you koi? Even the movie/

/I don't know what you're talking about Kura / he replied with false innocence.

/Thanks/

/Merry Christmas, now don't screw this up for us both/

Kura put his right arm around Vixen. She looked up. Walnut met coffee. He leaned in as she instinctively stretched upwards and their lips met in simple chaste kiss normally unlike Kura. She then found her chin taken by the boy Kura separated her from. One look into those pools of chocolate and she knew what he wanted. The contact left her with a dreamy smile on her face as she touched her lips. Kura's arms remained around the two for the rest of the movie.

"Wow that was a GREAT movie!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Ryou put his finger to his lips and pointed. "She's had a long day"

Vixen had fallen asleep leaning against Kura .

"Where are we sleeping?" he whispered to their host. "I suggest somewhere those two can stay together because I don't think Kura wants to let go of his new catch."

Everyone couldn't help but smile that the protective tenderness that Kura was displaying towards the sleeping girl. He brushed a stray hair from her face.

/She looks so harmless when she's asleep. So innocent./ Ryou reached over to stroke her hair.

/She won't be innocent for long…/

/You're horny aren't you/ Ryou's eyes looked at him teasingly

Kura just smiled

/To bad, she's against premarital sex, remember/

/Oh well. I guess we'll just have to find some other way to amuse us won't we hikari/

/I can't help but feel sorry for her right now./ he giggled

Vixen stirred and opened her eyes to see two pairs of chocolate and walnut orbs. She immediately sat up blushing.

"Err… sorry Kura." she stammered. "Ryou." She greeted the other. Pulling her eyes away from the two, she turned to Yugi.

"Um… Yugi, can I borrow your shower?"

"Sure, just upstairs and it's the door on the right opposite to the stairs."

She got some things from her suitcase and disappeared upstairs.

"So what now guys?" Joey was curious, "What's your next plan of action?"

"Let's jump her!"

" Kura ! No!" Ryou crossed his brows in mock annoyance. "You know she'll run away and then we'll have to chase her down and hog-tie her to get her home."

"You know that's not a bad idea!"

The whole room sweat-dropped.

"Not now," Ryou grinned, "we can do that later."

Except for Yugi and the white-haired couple, everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Never knew you were so…err…"

"…kinky." Kaiba finished for Joey.

Ryou beamed his innocent-looking smile as Yugi just shook his head. Those Bakuras…

"I'm back." Vixen stood in the door way. "Where should I set up?" she asked as she put her things back into her bag. Yugi pointed to a free spot between him and Ryou. As she laid out her sleeping bag Ryou 'accidentally' brushed his hand against hers. He saw the slight colour change in her cheeks and the little jump she suppressed. She was in.

/Isn't she going to sleep with us/

/Guess not/

/But Ryou! I wanna hold her/

/Me too, but we'll just have to wait./

"She's still a bit shy," Ryou thought to himself, "I guess we'll have to make our intensions a bit clearer, but how?" Looking at his boyfriend, he had inspiration, but it had to wait until the next morning.

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE!" Atemu woke up the group only to have a pillow thrown at him. Yugi came in from the kitchen followed by Vixen who was helping him bring out the pancakes he'd made. Everyone gathered at the table except Kaiba who was trying to wake Joey. He looked at the group for help. Vixen pointed at the food. Kaiba nodded and whispered a single word into his ear.

"Pancakes." Joey sat right up. "You really are a puppy. Always thinking about food." Kaiba teased.

Joey pouted and Kaiba apologised with a kiss. They joined the rest of the gang.

"How long have you been up?" Malik asked Vixen as he tried to avoid the flying bits of pancake from the stack his other was scarfing down.

"An hour or so. A bit of a time change and I needed to think about something. Then Yugi woke up so I helped him in the kitchen. You want more Joey?"

After the food was eaten and the dishes were washed, they gathered around the tree for gifts. The best were the exchanges were between couples.

Kaiba had given Joey a dog tag with his own picture engraved. Joey gave him an adorable blond plushie puppy. "For when you get lonely" he said. Kaiba commented the collar with 'Joey' on it was a nice touch.

Yugi had gotten his love an exquisite Dark Magician portrait and Atemu presented him with … well actually no one got to see it. Yugi had opened the box and blushed, then quickly covered it. He did however thank his love with a passionate kiss.

Malik, on the other hand, wasn't so shy. He opened the box and took out a pair of purple fuzzy handcuffs. The flushing of his cheeks told his yami he knew what he was thinking. That was further supported by the gift he'd given. Marik received a stunning rhinestone decorated black thong. At least three people flushed, but the sandy-haired teens were not a part of them.

Duke and Tristan had both gotten Serenity a gift and were staring to see whose she liked better. The shy redhead didn't know how to react so she said she loved both stuffed animals. The two boys argued while Tea tried to calm them down.

Vixen watched the lovers with a smile. It was so cute. Her eyes wandered over to the two she'd fallen for. She sighed and walked over to the window to stare out at the snow covered scenery.

Ryou gazed at the girl in shorts and the over sized t-shirt. Kura followed the direction of his eyes.

"She's got nice legs." The smaller one commented

"Mmhmm…" Kura crawled towards her and reached out

Vixen's scream got everyone's attention.

" Kura !" her face was a brilliant shade of crimson.

That reminded Ryou of his idea.

" Kura …" he purred

"You owe me a present right?"

"Mmhmm…" /will I like where this is going/

/Definitely/ Ryou looked at Vixen seductively. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Ooo." Kura gave her the elevator stare.

Vixen attempted to walk away to hide near Yugi, when…

"MINE!" Kura grabbed her from behind and ran up the stairs with Ryou soon behind. "Sex may be out of the question but no one said anything about making out" he smiled at the thought, "…or molesting."

"Second room on the right!" Yugi called up the stairs. "I guess Vixen won't be staying with us after today." He winked to his lover.

Upstairs in her old room, Vixen was dropped onto her bed and soon her lips were captured in a heated kiss by Ryou's. "I guess…you didn't… quite understand… our intensions… last night." He said between kisses down her neck causing a little gasp at every touch. He sucked her lower lip gently, coaxing it to part from the upper. Slipping his tongue in, he explored her mouth, while teaching her to respond. He was then replaced by Kura who whispered in her ear, "You're ours" before capturing her lips in a fervent kiss of his own. They took turns, the moment one released her, the other came in. Vixen had barely any time to process what was going on, her mind a swirl of passion and emotions. When they finally liberated her, she was breathless and in ecstasy.

"Merry Christmas Vixen" Kura grinned.

"Wow… Wow"

"I think she's gotten our point" said Ryou smirking

"Ooo! Can we take her home with us?"

"Well Vixen, what do you say?"

She just nodded still unable to formulate actual words.

"Alright then."

Vixen tried to stand up but couldn't.

"I think we may have turned her brain into mush with all that passionate snogging" Ryou giggled.

"I think you may be right." she laughed

"Yea! She speaks!" Ryou grabbed her arm as she tried to swat him, "Come on."

He hoisted her up onto her feet and helped her downstairs.

" Mission accomplished?"

"Yugi! You knew!" Vixen chased her friend around the room until Atemu stepped in.

"No chasing my aibou. Besides you need to change before going home."

Vixen made a face at Yugi before rummaging through her suitcase for clothes and disappearing back upstairs.

"Thanks for the party Yug!"

"See you later guys!"

"Thanks!"

"Cool party!"

Slowly, everyone left. Only Kura , Ryou and Vixen were left.

"Thank you for bringing Ryou to see me" Vixen hugged her friend. "I still can't believe you betrayed me!" she playfully punched him, "but I'm glad you did."

"Thank you for all your help Yugi. If it wasn't for you I think we'd still be pining for each other." Ryou put his arm around his new girlfriend.

"Yea… thanks… you too Pharaoh."

The three left the Mutou's and headed for their apartment. The snow covered streets never seemed more beautiful than they did today. Everything was dazzling.

"You know Ryou…" Kura began, "That was pretty hot."

"You mean watching us make out?" he teased, making Vixen blush furiously.

"Oh yea!"

"Hmm… Maybe we should try out that dream of yours Kura "

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Vixen asked her boyfriends suspiciously, but couldn't suppress her smile "Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to live you."

"Too late, we're here!" announced Ryou as Vixen was yanked into the apartment.

* * *

Elevator stare is when you look someone up and down.

Naïve-wings: Who knew Ryou could be so… devious?


End file.
